Well-known are the so-called slaughtering pistols or instruments which, by means of blank cartridges, cause a stiletto shaped projectile to emerge for several centimeters which penetrates deeply into the animal's brain which remains fatally injured thereby.
Some types are tube shaped with no hand grip and consequently difficult and unreliable to use. Other types comprise a screwed-on breech block which, though fairly safe, is slow and awkward in use.
Hinged breech blocks, especially those having transversal articulations, are in most cases manually closed by an external lever, movement of which is unreliable and unsafe. The trigger is generally placed high up on the hand grip so that the strongest fingers, like the index and middle fingers, are engaged with pressing it, and maximum strength cannot therefore be exerted by the other fingers on the hand grip itself.
In other types still the percussion pin acts on the cock through a complex series of interacting levers which make operation unreliable and faulty.
The way in which the various parts are balanced is inadequate to absorb the effect of recoil thus creating considerable problems for the operator.
The whole travel of the projectile generally determines a compression of rubber shock absorber pads with the result that final pressure of the projectile is greatly reduced and consequently is often insufficient.
The holes for gas outlet are usually too large which further decreases shooting power.
Tall horses pose the operator with considerable problems in correctly gripping the pistol.
The numerous complex parts both inside and outside the pistol require a great deal of lubrication with the risk of some of them, especially the percussion pin, becoming stuck fast in cold weather.
Construction of the barrel, breech and pistol grip in different parts associated together, often creates problems of precision.
The under part of the breech block is often so low, in relation to the grip, as to cause it to hit the operator's wrist should the animal suddenly raise its head.
The above invention avoids the above drawbacks as well as providing considerable advantages as will be explained below.